


Let's have a baby 2.0

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Toni and cheryl decided to have another baby after a conversation with Jason.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 17





	Let's have a baby 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so here's another one.
> 
> French is my first language so please be indulgent. I check for the mistakes, but I could forget some.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cold Sunday morning, Cheryl was making pancakes and Toni was playing video games with Little Jayjay, who was now 5 years old. He was playing his favorite video game with his mama since she was off duty for the weekend, it was a typical Sunday morning, Cheryl cooks while Toni was playing with their son. Jason was winning , he didn't know Toni let him win, he was so happy to be good at the game.

_''Time to eat my loves.''_ Cheryl puts the plates on the table while Toni and Jason sat at the table.

 _'' I was winning mommy.''_ He said proudly.

 _'' Again! I know you Are the best baby"_ Cheryl smiled at him.

Toni was already eating the pancakes. " _Babe this is so good."_

_"Thank you my love."_

Jason was eating his pancake when he decided it was a good moment to talk to his moms about something. _" Mom, I would love to have a Friend to play with me."_

Toni looked at him. _" Of course baby Do you want to call Leo so he could come here and play with you?"_

_" No Mama, I would like to have a friend here with me all the time. I Wanna have a little sister, please"_

Toni looked at Cheryl who was a little in choc but, they always wanted to have more than one child so, maybe it was the right time.Cheryl smiled at Jason. _"we'll see what we can do about it honey."_

That night Cheryl and Toni sat on their bed to discuss about having another baby. Toni took her hand and looked at her. " _Do you want to have another baby babe ?"_

_"Of course I want another perfect baby like Jason, but Who's gonna get pregnant this time me or you?"_

_"I guess I will babe you had Jason and labor was hard on you I don't want you to go through this again, so I want to have the baby"_

_"The birth of our son is the best day of my life, but going through labor without any epidural was awful, so I'll be happy if you want to carry our child."_

_" So I guess it is decide I'm getting pregnant!"_

They made the whole process again, going to the doctor getting checked to see if everything was okay with Toni. Once they knew she could actually get pregnant, they went to the sperm bank and chose a donor with red hair and brown eyes so their baby look like the both of Them just like Jason.

Apparently it was harder for Toni to get pregnant. She already had 3 inseminations and nothing seemed to work she was a little depressed about that. They kept trying until one morning. Toni woke Up not feeling well. She was feeling nauseous, she get Up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. The sound of the water woke up Cheryl. It was early, 5 in the morning and Toni wasn't a morning person. She knew something was wrong, she heard the water stop, and then she heard Toni throwing up, Cheryl knocked on the door. _"Are you okay baby?" "Yes, I'm feeling better already don't worry"_ Toni opened the door. _"See I'm okay, just a little nausea." "I see but you don't look good, are you okay to work." "Yes totally fine"_ Toni was never sick and she was far to proud to say she wasn't well enough to work, but another nausea kicked, she turned to face the toilet and vomit again. Cheryl kneeled down with her and rub her back. _" you Are definitely staying here my love and I'm taking care of you."_

After a few days of waking up nauseous they went to the doctor who announced them the good news they were pregnant. Today was the first echography the one they were getting the birth date and see if everything was okay with the baby. They went to the appointment together Cheryl was so excited. Toni was already on materny leave because her work was really physic and Cheryl chose to work mostly from home. In fact, she was leaving the house only to go to the courtroom, she wanted to be there and take care of Toni as much as she can. Toni was lay on the table exam while Cheryl was sitting next to her taking her hand and kissing her forehead. _"This is so exciting my love I'm sure this baby is perfect ,just like you"_ Toni looked at her smiling. _" Apparently morning sickness is a sign for healthy baby so, since I'm throwing up every day for the last 3 weeks I guess she's healthy"_ Toni was sure it was a girl.

The doctor opened the door, they chose the same doctor that they had for Jason.

_"Hi ladies I'm doctor Robbins, I'm happy to see you, how's Little Jason is doing?"_

_"He's a healthy Little boy always playing a little to orough for Cheryl, he's making her go crazy sometimes but he's a boy so she's getting used to it. Right babe?"_

_"Yeah he is just like Toni he like running around and doesn't care about the danger but, he is so wonderful."_

Doctor Robbins smiled while getting the echograph ready." _hopefully this one will be more calm. Let's take a look"_ She started the exam looking for a heartbeat. _" Here it is a strong heartbeat you are a month along so, the birth date should be around mid december."_

Cheryl was almost crying from happiness. " _OMG a little Christmas baby how amazing is that?"_

Toni was looking at the Doctor Who frowned. Looking more carefully to the ultrasound. _"is it something wrong doctor Robbins." " No everything look good but I see two heartbeats."_

Toni looked at Cheryl panicking a little. " _What ? I thought Cheryl was the one with the twins genes? How am I supposed to deliver two babies. Oh my God."_

Cheryl on the other hand was really happy about the news. " _T.T this is amazing we have two beautiful babies one the way. I am thrilled to tell Jayjay."_

_" You are right, I guess I'll get use to the Idea. Let's go home and tell Jason shall we ? "_

They went home waiting for Jason to come back for his play date at Betty's. When he arrived at home Cheryl took him in her arms and went to the living where Toni was already sitting, drinking a cup of tea.

 _"What is wrong mommy? Is Mama sick I heard her every morning I know she's not feeling well and she isn't going to work anymore."_ He looked at his Mama worried so Cheryl passed him to Toni, who sat him on her lap kissing His cheek. _" No, don't worry little man, it's a good news."_

 _"Remember when you asked us to have a little sister?''_ Toni asked. Jason nodded. _"So mommy and I decided it was time to give you, a sibbling, we went to the doctor this morning and she told us I have two babies growing in my belly. "_

Jason was a really emotional little boy he was so happy that he cry hugging his Mama." _I'm having two sisters"._

Cheryl smiled at his reaction. _" We don't know if they are boys or girls yet we will know it the day of the birth we want it to be a surprise. They should be here before Christmas honey."_

Toni was 6 months pregnant, she was lucky she wasn't getting a lot of weight. She was still really tiny but with a round belly. Cheryl took care of her every morning she made her breakfast, she massaged her feet every night and she let her know how stunning she was. Cheryl was really perfect for Toni. Everyday Jason would come to his mom's room kissing her Mama and touching her belly. He was really excited to become a big brother.

They had discussed about the names. If they were having boys the names Will be Noah and Logan and if they were having girls, the name will be Rose in honor of Cheryl's Nana and Maddy in honor of Toni's mom.

They were getting close to the due date, the twins should be with them in less than 2 weeks. The girls were excited, but Toni was a little nervous. She didn't want to tell Cheryl she was a gang member after all. Labor was nothing compared to getting stabbed. 

Saturday night Jason was at Betty's playing with his cousins. Cheryl and Toni were at home Watching a movie while Cheryl was caressing her beautiful baby bump. _" How are you doing my love, are you tired?" " I'm fine Cher I'm having some contractions but nothing too heavy" " Do you want me to give you a massage ?" " Yes please."_

Cheryl sat behind Toni and started rubbing her shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Toni groan. _" Oh fuck, contraction."_

_"Do you want to go lay in bed Baby ? We could cuddle instead"_

Toni groan again. " _Cher it is the first time I have 2 contractions close like that. I think it's time." " Okay, stay here I'll go get your bag."_ She kissed her and went upstairs take the hospital's bag.

They arrived at the hospital, the nurse installed them in the delivery room. Toni, who was as stubborn as Cheryl refused to take her wife advice and asked for an epidural. She wanted it to be natural. After 2 hours of pain the Doctor came in the room and examined Toni. Cheryl couldn't feel her hand anymore her wife may be small but she had the strenght.

" Okay miss Topaz it's time to push"

 _" Arrgh, Why I didn't listen to you I've been stabbed and it's less painful than this"_ She pushed with all her strength.

Cheryl kissed her sweaty forehead. " _you got this my love. I Love you."_

After 1 hour of pushing, on December 15 their twins were born. Rose Leah Blossom Topaz was born at 11:27 pm she had red hair, a dark skin she had Toni's êtes and she was perfect. 2 minutes later at 11:29 Maddy Elena Blossom Topaz was born. She had brown eyes and dark hair. She looks exactly like Toni.

Toni was holding Rose and Cheryl was holding Maddy. _" She is a mini you my love it's like looking at your reflection, she is perfect"_

_"They are perfect both of them."_

_"You Are my badass, stubborn wife. giving birth to twins without an epidural. And you did it like a pro. I love you so much._

_"I love you too Jason Will be thrilled 2 Sisters. Best Christmas gift ever "_ She laughed.

_" We have a perfect family."_

_" Yes, no more babies we will be busy enough with 3 kids._ "

_"Wait till these two ask us for a little brother."_

_" Oh my God you are having the next one."_

_" What? I thought labor was nothing compared to being stabbed."_

_" Oh no getting stabbed is really nothing compared to giving birth to twins."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> I'm sorry if I made mistakes.
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments.
> 
> Hopefully I'll post my multichapter soon


End file.
